


Arrowverse Birds of Prey

by cicerothecat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (Comic), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicerothecat/pseuds/cicerothecat
Summary: Dinah Lance comes from a different Earth as part of an army of metahumans. However, in truth, she has been working for that Earth’s A.R.G.U.S., embroiled deep in supervillain Zoom’s organization. After proving this to this new Earth’s heroes, Dinah must decide what to do now that she’s stuck here. The simplest solution seems to be continue fighting crime. To that end, Dinah becomes embroiled in forming a new group, the Birds of Prey. She fights alongside former assassin Nyssa al Ghul, powerful katana wielder Tatsu Yamashiro, reformed murderer Helena Bertinelli, and magic-wielding Mari McCabe, with assistance from computer genius Barbara Gordon. Together, the team takes down opponents left and right, even as they struggle with the tensions inherent among a group of six women with immensely complicated histories





	1. About

This is a (fan-imagined) series based on the “Birds of Prey” comics, using characters from the CW Arrowverse and DC Comics. As a creator I have no right to any of these characters, nor many of the storylines, and am doing this primarily for amusement.

This imagined show originated about halfway through season four of Arrow out of the premise “What if, once we find out who dies at the end of this season of Arrow, they announce the creation of another spin-off?” It was inspired by a number of rumors, including talks of a “Birds of Prey” film in DC’s cinematic universe and a comment by CW’s President Mark Pedowitz in early January about the potential for a female-led superhero show on the network. While the comment referred primarily to the character Vixen, I clung to the ever-popular Birds of Prey idea among fans. This scenario was adapted after the revelation that Laurel Lance died, and recentered around her Earth 2 counterpart (herein called Dinah in part because of the comics and in part for ease of differentiation). While playing around a bit with some details from the ends of S4 of Arrow, S2 of Flash, and S1 of Legends of Tomorrow, this is compliant with those shows as of their season finales. It will deviate from there on out, although ideally it will seem like an organic fit into the Arrowverse the CW has built.

This is not a fanfic in the traditional sense, as I have not written the dialogue from episodes, but it is a catalogue of episode descriptions (and sometimes graphics). I also run a [Tumblr](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/about) dedicated to this project, if anyone prefers that format. Because of the lack of full episode texts, I realize there will likely be questions, which I will happily answer at any time.

 

*This series' Barbara Gordon is ideally played by actress Ali Stroker.


	2. Season 1, Episodes 1-4

#  [Episode 1: Every Birdy](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733408777/episode-1-every-birdy)

 

After escaping from STARLABs, **Dinah** **Lance** tracks down the ARGUS headquarters in search of old friend Amanda Waller. Instead she finds **Lyla** **Diggle** , who is shocked by the dead woman walking. Dinah reveals she has long been an operative of ARGUS on Earth 2, and as she is currently stuck on this Earth, she wants something to do. Lyla arranges for Dinah to work with **Helena** **Bertinelli** and an ARGUS operative known only as **Oracle.** Meanwhile, Dinah has a confrontation with **Nyssa** **al** **Ghul** , who tracked her from Central City.  Nyssa insists on monitoring her, and has brought along **Tatsu** **Yamashiro**. Helena shows up with information provided by Oracle which indicates there is a dangerous robber in Michigan called “ **Archer**." Together, they travel to Michigan, where they come into contact with **Mari** **McCabe**. As it turns out, the real target of this mission was to recruit Mari as a final member of their team.

 

#  [Episode 2: Total Quack](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733397287/episode-2-total-quack)

 

The team learns that after her initial arrest, the villain **Lady** **Cop** ( **Liza** **Warner** )made a major plea bargain. Although she couldn’t stay on as a cop in Star City, she moved to nearby Ivy Town. When they follow up, Oracle finds out about a weapons and drug ring that started in the sleepy little town, and even though Oracle doubts Lady Cop is responsible, the team decides to center their investigation on Liza Warner. The team realizes that sometimes they’ll be doing reconnaissance instead of fighting, which is especially weird for Nyssa and Tatsu. Although Dinah can’t interact with Liza directly without alerting her to their investigation, she does visit an old friend, **McKenna** **Hall** , who swears that it can’t be Liza. The evidence the team gathers supports this, and the team must redirect its efforts.

 

#  [Episode 3: Aviary Generous Chick](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733379052/episode-3-aviary-generous-chick)

 

Now refocusing their mission, the team admit they should have listened to Oracle sooner. Especially when McKenna learns that Helena is in town and suspects her of being responsible for the ring, and furiously dedicates herself to capturing the woman who so horribly injured her five years prior. With every finger pointed at Helena and her having to hide out, it becomes harder to get to the bottom of the ring. When Dinah visits McKenna again, the two surprisingly fall into bed together, complicating the situation further. But the team does find the source of the ring in Ivy Town, and evidence that the dangerous hallucinogenic Vertigo is in play.

 

#  [Episode 4: Left Winger](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733362127/episode-4-left-winger)

 

With Vertigo in play, the team reaches out to **Thea** **Queen** , who has a personal vendetta against the drug. Helena resents the easiness with which Thea is accepted into the team while some of the others still cannot accept her. Meanwhile the team discovers that the responsible party for the Vertigo is an eco-terrorist metahuman by the name of **Poison** **Ivy** , who has power over plants. She wants to punish humans encroaching on wildlife and although Mari sympathizes, due to her powers over animals, the team takes down Ivy, though not without some risky encounters with the toxic Vertigo.


	3. Season 1, Episodes 5-8

#  [Episode 5: Avian/ Bird Flu](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733351162/episode-5-avian-bird-flu)

 

Having handled the drug aspect of the Ivy Town ring, the team learns that the supplier for the weapons was international arms dealer **China** **White**. She is once again dealing with bioweapons on top of her other toys, so the team turns to **Caitlin** **Snow** at STARLABs for some help with developing a cure. The experience brings back painful memories for Tatsu, who lost her son after China White sold the Alpha-Omega virus, and it leads to a powerful katana duel between China White and Tatsu.

 

#  [Episode 6: Chickadee](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733338002/episode-6-chickadee)

 

**Talibah** , a young former League member whom Nyssa saved, turns up to harass the Birds with a group of former League members she has amassed. She resents her former mentor for essentially abandoning her after the dissolution of the League. However, Nyssa soon realizes Malcolm Merlyn has implanted some of his former soldiers among Talibah’s forces and they are prepared to kill Nyssa and her teammates. Although they remedy the problem, Nyssa is left wondering about her decision to abandon Talibah. The team receives a lead about missing girls in Star City from Thea.

 

#  [Episode 7: Flew the Coop](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733326142/episode-7-flew-the-coop)

 

Nyssa, Helena, and Dinah travel to Star City after Thea’s message. However, they soon discover that **Sin** , a friend of Thea’s, is among the missing girls. Thea and Talibah join them to help find her. The trip is painful for Helena and Dinah for similar reasons, leading to reflection for them both. While at a movie theatre, they run into a woman whom they soon realize is their teammate Oracle, leading to an awkward confrontation. When the assembled team rescues Sin, but fails to find the perpetrators of her kidnapping, Nyssa decides to stay in Star City for a couple of weeks and help Talibah decide where to go next.

 

#  [Episode 8: Angry Birds](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733315932/episode-8-angry-birds)

 

Oracle finally comes face to face with the entire team which, currently missing Nyssa, has to decide how to proceed forward. As they learn about Barbara, who refuses to give her last name, they must also handle the villain **Airstryke**. Matters with Barbara disintegrate until several members want to dissolve the group. In a cliffhanger ending, Dinah is taken hostage by two unknown assailants.


	4. Season 1, Episodes 9-12

#  [Episode 9: Wren we’ve had Enough](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733303122/episode-9-wren-weve-had-enough)

 

Dinah wakes up to discover she has been taken by **Savant** and **Creote** , who between torturing her for information are willing to tell her more about her new teammate Barbara. Meanwhile the rest of the team does not realize immediately that Dinah has been taken, until they receive a communication from Savant who offers an exchange of Dinah for Barbara. This forces the team to consider what they are to each other, prompting them to save both teammates. Although they find Dinah, Savant and Creote escape. Dinah is traumatized not only by the torture, but that she has started receiving flashes of Earth-1 Laurel’s history.

 

#  [Episode 10: Birdcage](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733287872/episode-10-birdcage)

 

While Dinah is recuperating, Barbara feels immense guilt and tries to help her adapt while they search for a way to help her blend her two selves. At this inopportune time, McKenna shares that she has a lead on a large underground slave trade, which Tatsu, Mari, and Helena help her look into. Helena uses a connection to the foster son of a mobster, **Zeiss** , to get in and then once they’re in, they realize that Nyssa had been captured in a sneak attack similar to that on Dinah. However, they break her free and discover that the ring is related to the international terrorist organization  **HIVE**. While helping break out as many people as they can, McKenna is cut with an enchanted sword, leaving a permanent scar on the side of her face. When they return, Dinah reveals to McKenna that she loves her.

 

#  [Episode 11: Apex Predator](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733272382/episode-11-apex-predator)

 

Mari begins having nightmares of hyenas attacking. The team decides to take a relaxing vacation to Detroit, to help alleviate her fears. Once there, Mari reunites with her friend **Summer** , who has just returned from the Peace Corps. Seeing Summer’s happiness and preparation to get married starts Mari reflecting on her own life. However, something’s awry in Detroit, with a rash of recent cop killings. Evidence soon reveals that the perpetrators are in fact were-hyenas. Although Caitlin Snow begins working on a cure, several of the Hyenas escape before the Birds can catch them all.

 

#  [Episode 12: Magpie](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733259657/episode-12-magpie)

 

When a string of museum robberies seem to be an inside job, the Birds decide to investigate. To gain access, they become models for a fashion show at a local museum. However, this may make them the newest targets of the villainous **Magpie**. Unfortunately, the Birds are too distracted by the presence of supercriminal **Lisa** **Snart** to realize the threat Magpie poses.


	5. Season 1, Episodes 13-16

#  [Episode 13: Flier, Liar](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733250477/episode-13-flier-liar)

 

When ARGUS finds a lead on the remaining werehyenas, Lyla insists that trusted agent (and former Suicide Squad member) **Bronze** **Tiger** team up with the Birds. Mari must deal with her attraction to Ben Turner while sorting out her feelings about the were-hyenas and the dangers they pose.

 

#  [Episode 14: Young Lovebirds](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733237757/episode-14-young-lovebirds)

 

When Barbara finds evidence of strange occurrences in Dayton, Ohio, she sends the team to investigate. Once there the Birds find a group of teenagers trying to use magic, including a girl named **Lori** **Zechlin** and a boy named Clarion. Helena goes undercover as a substitute teacher, reveling in living out a childhood dream. The team decides to intercede and help the children, but it’s doubtful they want any help.

 

#  [Episode 15: Shrieking Birds](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733221182/episode-15-shrieking-birds)

 

As Dinah’s recollections of Laurel’s past get worse, the Birds send Dinah to Central City to ask **Cisco** **Ramon**  and Caitlin for assistance. However, when several sonic bursts kill people in the city, tensions flare and Dinah is suspected of treachery. Elsewhere **Kendra** **Saunders** , **Iris** **West** , and **Linda** **Park** are spending some time together, and notice a pattern among the dead. They team up to take down whoever is responsible.

 

#  [Episode 16: Clipped Wings](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733206647/episode-16-clipped-wings)

 

While Dinah is still recuperating, Tatsu feels as though the **Crescent** **Order** , with whom she was serving until she gave away the Lotus, may be catching up to her. If she does not rejoin them and they catch her, her soul and her katana will be forfeit. When Nyssa realizes her own culpability in Tatsu’s departure from them, she insists on helping Tatsu. Tatsu reluctantly reveals that her katana ties back to the **Sword** **Clan** , another ancient order, and the Crescent would accept another katana that was stolen from the clan in place of hers. The sword she describes reminds McKenna of the one that scarred her, so Tatsu, Nyssa, Mari, and Ben go together to track down the sword. Meanwhile, Helena and Barbara prepare an official headquarters together. During the mission, Tatsu narrowly saves Ben from a fatal accident, and although they don’t find the sword, they find evidence tying it to Vandal Savage, which both elates and depresses them. Though Tatsu is reluctant to return where the Order might find her, the team returns to find Helena, Barbara, and Dinah comfortably situated in their new headquarters, alongside a new teammate: Kendra.


	6. Season 1, Episodes 17-20

#  [Episode 17: Hawkward](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733186527/episode-17-hawkward)

 

After being alerted to the search for Savage’s sword, **Scandal** **Savage** and her lover **Knockout** discover that Scandal’s father is permanently dead, and Kendra killed him. Although Scandal despised her father, he helped provide her the means to be immortal. With this assurance of immortality taken, they must resolve what to do. They introduce themselves to Kendra as fellow former victims of Savage, telling a mix of half-truths. They reveal the tempting truth to Kendra that, after Vandal killed Knockout for posing a threat (to his control over Scandal), Scandal discovered a way to resurrect people that, unlike the Lazarus Pit destroyed by Nyssa, still functions. Kendra reveals the knowledge they’ve offered to the other Birds, who, all having lost people they loved, are shocked by the revelation. Nyssa, though, worries about the repercussions of such tools, realizing that any such gift must come at a price, and is confused why she has not heard of this before. Dinah begins to wrestle with herself over the repercussions of not using this to revive Laurel. Meanwhile, as a favor to Team Flash, the Birds look for some missing metahumans who were formerly imprisoned.

 

#  [Episode 18: Owl Drink to That](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733173887/episode-18-owl-drink-to-that)

 

After **Sara** **Lance** discovers that Laurel (Dinah) is alive she comes to visit. When all the Birds (sans Barbara), Sara, and Scandal and Knockout go out to a club for a night of fun, things become quickly dangerous. After the Birds have decided as a group not to pursue the resurrections, Scandal and Knockout are secretly angry. Although Helena is distracted by a handsome dancer she meets, Mari realizes that Scandal and Knockout are not who they say they are. Her investigation leads to a confrontation where she’s outnumbered and captured. After Sara and Dinah have a very public and emotional fight, Sara and Nyssa go off together to talk, with Sara feeling betrayed over Nyssa’s secrecy about the matter. Kendra and Tatsu are alone when they hear Dinah screaming on the roof. When they get up there, they discover Knockout and Scandal, alongside three friends, fighting Dinah. In order to force the Birds to work with them to find other resurrection sources, like they intended, this group is willing to threaten their well-being. Scandal throws Dinah off the roof, although Kendra narrowly saves her. Tatsu is left to fight all five villains alone, until a mysterious bystander, **Evelyn** **Sharp** , intervenes. When Sara and Nyssa (who had discovered and released Mari) make it up to the roof and help and are on the brink of defeating the group of five, the group magically disappears, leaving the Birds confused and angry.

 

#  [Episode 19: Starling](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733161782/episode-19-starling)

 

While investigating the disappearance of their five foes in the last episode, the Birds insist on returning Eve to Star City. There, Sara continues to try to convince Dinah to resurrect Laurel if at all possible. Meanwhile, Barbara realizes that the villains in general are much more organized than they’d thought before. Although Dinah and Barbara initially think it might be Savant, especially because Dinah has started getting bouquets of flowers with threatening notes, they soon realize it is the **Calculator** , **Felicity** **Smoak** ’s father. While Barbara has no doubt she can handle the hacking side of things, she asks Mari and Laurel to talk to Felicity and learn some stuff about their new target, since he’s hidden all data about himself. Felicity, like Sara, is upset by Dinah’s presence and frustrated by the lack of information about the secretive Oracle. Nyssa and Tatsu have some questions for **Oliver** **Queen** about his first bow, and about someone he met in Hong Kong, **Mei**. When the Birds ultimately find the Calculator, and are prepared to take him down, Noah threatens to reveal his daughter’s identity as Overwatch, endangering her, unless the Birds let him go. To sweeten the deal, he points them in the direction of the remnants of HIVE. Once they’ve secured his data on HIVE, they immediately arrest him and Barbara keeps Felicity’s secret identity from getting leaked, although it appears she may have ulterior motives.

 

#  [Episode 20: Flock](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/145733133132/episode-20-flock)

 

As a number of their enemies catch up to them, the Birds must separate. Tatsu is forced to flee from the Crescent, and Nyssa accompanies her to Hong Kong in search of Mei. Mari is lured to Detroit, taking Ben and Helena with her, by threats from the older sister, **Kuasa** , she thought was dead. Barbara, Eve, Dinah, and Kendra promise to work on tracking down the remnants of HIVE that they have a lead on while the rest of the teammates are away, but Dinah’s identity issues finally come to a head and she “confronts” Laurel. When she wakes up, the **Lances** and McKenna are at her bedside waiting to see if Laurel or Dinah remains. Elsewhere, Barbara has been taken hostage by Savant, who is in fact an ally of Calculator’s. And while they have been distracted, the **Secret** **Six** have secretly revived numerous individuals, including **Tommy** **Merlyn**.


	7. Season 2, Episodes 1-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With season 2, there is a significant casting change, as Evelyn becomes a main character and appears in almost every episode.

#  [Episode 2.01: Flying Open](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296913472/episode-201-flying-open)

 

In the second season opener, things pick up immediately after the season one finale. Not having found Mei, Tatsu and Nyssa continue traveling, now looking for a fearsome trainer known as the Dragon. Helena and Mari are caught in a cycle of their worst dreams (of which Mari’s sister was one), and send a request for help, which Eve and Kendra respond to. Dinah is caught in a cycle of reliving Tommy Merlyn’s death (on both earths) over and over, whilst Constantine tries to assist her in breaking free. Within Dinah’s dream, she receives a warning from Pandora which finally frees her, and sends her to Detroit to help her teammates against Mortis, a super villainess with the power of fear-projection. Barbara, meanwhile, manages to free herself from her captors.

 

#  [Episode 2.02: The Birds and the Bee](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296911672/episode-202-the-birds-and-the-bee)

 

The Birds hear that the Secret Six are targeting lone superheroes. Barbara figures out that next on their list is the heroine Bumblebee. When the ladies arrive to help her, although they successfully halt her attackers, an accident leaves Kendra and Karen (the Bumblebee) mis-sized, with Kendra some 16 feet tall and Karen only about six inches. Together the team works to return things to normal while also struggling keeping their prisoners from escaping. Surprisingly, Poison Ivy actually offers to help them (discreetly, of course). Once Kendra is back to rights, she announces her intention to return to the Waverider, feeling regret that she still hasn’t shaken at having left that team.

 

#  [Episode 2.03: Migratory Patterns](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296910002/episode-203-migratory-patterns)

 

A friend of Constantine’s, Zatanna Zatara, reaches out to the ladies, revealing that a new group of werehyenas has surfaced in San Diego. Together, Mari and Dinah go with Zatanna to check it out. They realize that the cure they discovered with Caitlyn was a temporary one given the magical nature of the disease, and for Mari and her best-friend Summer’s sake, they will need to discover a new solution. Meanwhile, Nyssa and Tatsu have returned with Richard Dragon, who offers to train the entire team- which Barbara readily accepts. Helena tries to deal with her mistrust of Evelyn.

 

#  [Episode 2.04: Green Finch and Linnet Bird](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296908352/episode-204-green-finch-and-linnet-bird)

 

In the vein of looking in on old friends, Dinah visits Laurel’s close friend Joanna Pierce (neé de la Vega) in San Francisco. However, once there she realizes Joanna is in danger from a mercenary named Constantine Drakon because of corporate espionage. While Mari spends time vacationing with Summer in Detroit, Nyssa, Helena, Eve, and another old-friend, Thea Queen, come out to help Dinah protect Joanna.

 

 


	8. Season 2, Episodes 5-8

#  [Episode 2.05: Falling Down](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296906702/episode-205-falling-down)

Fresh off of taking on Drakon, the Birds are trapped together in an office building when a group of assassins is sent to take them out. Lead by Infiltrator, the group consists of villains Flesh, Head, and Napalm. Barbara sends Mari and Tatsu to help them… as well as villainess Poison Ivy when the situation looks especially desperate. Surprisingly, she is trustworthy throughout their mission, and they all survive the ordeal. Frighteningly, the group of assassins has not been employed by a corporation, but an arm of their very own government.

 

#  [Episode 2.06: Wolf-Birds](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296905142/episode-206-wolf-birds)

The Birds are all recuperating together in Ivy Town when Helena runs into her lovely fling, Thomas Blake. He initially claims that he just wanted to see her again, but it soon turns out that he wants her help against some mafia goons set upon him. Helena quickly realizes that he is not at all who he says he is. Barbara is attacked in the street, and before she can defend herself a bystander steps in. However, when they return to her apartment, it turns out it was all a scam and the bystander is in on it. Barbara is forced to protect herself and her roommates against the invader. Now that Dinah has stopped travelling, she has begun receiving flowers again, which prompts a conversation with McKenna about their plans for the future. Dinah’s father Quentin also visits his daughter, to work on building a relationship. And Tatsu and Richard cross certain lines…

 

#  [Episode 2.07: Robin Wing](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296903222/episode-207-robin-wing)

The Birds travel to the city of Bludhaven to take on a notorious gangster called Blockbuster. Blockbuster rules the city, with a keen strategic mind and brute strength. In Bludhaven, the ladies run into a new local hero who calls himself Nightwing. Both Helena and Barbara are attracted to him following the disappointments of the previous episode. However, Blockbuster knows his secret identity and has been ruthlessly targeting him. When the ladies aren’t fully willing to kill Blockbuster, another local vigilante named Tarantula does instead, and Nightwing is devastated by his own inaction to stop the murder. However, with Blockbuster gone, Bludhaven only becomes more dangerous and the team decides to stop there awhile to help Nightwing. Dinah undertakes a secret mission of her own when she realizes the flower orders have been originating from Bludhaven.

 

#  [Episode 2.08: Fox and Hound/Lynx and Found](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296901777/episode-208-fox-and-houndlynx-and-found)

The Birds work alongside their new allies to infiltrate the gangs of Bludhaven. Mari, Helena, and Eve go in with a major drug-dealer, where they encounter an intimidating thief called Hellhound, who Helena has fought in the past (endangering her cover). Alongside Tarantula, Tatsu and Nyssa infiltrate the Ghost Dragons, led by a young woman with the moniker Lynx. Barbara and Dinah meanwhile try to work with Nightwing to clean up local law enforcement.


	9. Season 2, Episodes 9-12

#  [Episode 2.09: A Gilded Cage](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296900187/episode-209-a-gilded-cage)

The Secret Six move in to crush the Birds. They have allies inside both major gangs in the city, and they put a restored version of Tommy Merlyn, destroyed by the Lazarus Pit, inside the city’s government months ago. Merlyn captures Dinah when she’s caught off-guard. Nightwing helps Barbara hide while all the rest of the Birds must do what they can for themselves. Barbara manages to get a message out to McKenna, who alongside Quentin Lance and Richard Dragon sneaks into the city. McKenna manages to save Dinah from Merlyn. Meanwhile, Quentin, Richard, and Nightwing help the Birds fight the gangs and Secret Six, while Barbara must face down Poison Ivy, truly loyal to the Secret Six, alone.

 

#  [Episode 2.10: Raging Ravens](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296898722/episode-210-raging-ravens)

Picking up from a cliffhanger, things are winding down in Bludhaven. Rag Doll and Poison Ivy have been caught. After Tarantula managed to kill Scandal, Knockout fled with the body so that she will be able to save her lover using a Pit. But Cheshire has escaped, and no one can find Nyssa. Helena and Barbara stay with Eve, Richard, Quentin, and Nightwing in Bludhaven to help initiate cleaning the city up. Meanwhile, Dinah, Tatsu, and Mari begin tracking down Cheshire’s movements. They track Cheshire, and an ancillary group she leads called the Ravens, to D.C, where Cheshire hopes to kill her father, a senator. Cheshire tells the team that she’s tracking their movements, and that if they attempt to save her father she will kill Nyssa. She then tells them where they can find Nyssa, seeking to entrap them. It’s a race against time, and Cheshire’s surveillance, to save Nyssa and the senator. But when they do manage to save Nyssa, she is outraged. Outraged that the Lazarus Pit is under the control of these villains, that she has lost the instinct to kill (thereby allowing herself to be captured), and that she feels she no longer knows what she’s doing. She leaves the team, warning them to keep out of her way from here on out.

 

#  [Episode 2.11: High Up](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296897207/episode-211-high-up)

Still reeling from the events in Bludhaven and Nyssa’s departure, the team begins its next mission. Sources in Bludhaven traced the city’s drug trade to an ally of China White’s, named Hackett. What starts as an easy mission draws them to the island of Lian Yu, where Oliver Queen was shipwrecked so long ago. For the team, most of whom know Ollie well, the experience is sombering. When Laurel thinks she recognizes Pandora’s Box, they are drawn into the island’s intrigue. Then the pilot of their ARGUS-jet is shot, potentially stranding them, and Tatsu finally finds Mei, Shado’s twin sister, living on the island where her sister and father died.

 

#  [Episode 2.12: Blackhawk](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296895837/episode-212-blackhawk)

In a crossover event with Legends of Tomorrow, the Birds reunite with such allies as Sara Lance and Kendra, as well as Mari’s great-grandma Amaya. They must protect Mei from a Nazi villainess transported through time, Domino, and her reluctant ally, Mei’s great grandmother Miss Fear. They also get assistance from Lady Blackhawk, a combat-skilled pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Nyssa's departure at the end of episode 10, she does not appear for the remaining half of season 2.


	10. Season 2, Episodes 13-16

#  [Episode 2.13: Super Squack](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296894372/episode-213-super-squack)

In the wake of the last episode, reality is askew. The future time-travelling villain Per Degaton is running amok, and has set up three artificial cataclysmic events that could be disastrous. After the Legends are drawn away by simultaneous attacks in other times, the Birds are approached by a new ally calling herself Power Girl with powers they’ve never before seen. But their communication system is on the fritz and they’re still dealing with Nyssa’s departure and the craziness on the island. Something disastrous is bound to slip through the cracks.

 

#  [Episode 2.14: Hatching](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296887782/episode-214-hatching)

After having contained most of the damage Per Degaton could have caused, the Birds finally have a not-so-death mission. Power Girl has been made pregnant as a result of the last mission, and she’s none too happy about it, especially because she’s still angry about those they couldn’t save. Nonetheless, she and Helena form a fast friendship. In other life-altering events, Barbara is helping prepare a wedding for her roommate Alysia while McKenna and Richard are putting together proposals. But some wicked teenagers (Klarion, Black Alice, and Mordred) this way come, with an interesting proposition for Evelyn.

 

#  [Episode 2.15: Wedding Birds](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296886302/episode-215-wedding-birds)

As Alysia gets married, the Birds are under attack from two fronts. A villain named Mirror, who kills people who have narrowly escaped death but seen others die at the same time, has Barbara’s name on his list, and his attempts to recreate the situation she’s avoided may be disastrous for everyone at the wedding. Meanwhile, a low-level saboteur called Shadow Thief has been set upon the software company Power Girl’s alternate identity owns. His high-grade suit and targeting of Power Girl’s company set the Birds on a path to figure out who hired him and if he’s connected to the saboteur, Drakon, they faced earlier in the season. All of the team see Pandora’s face in the mirror throughout the episode.

 

#  [Episode 2.16: The Manhunter](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296884592/episode-216-the-manhunter)

Following a path from Shadow Thief’s suit, the team finds another vigilante called Manhunter, their Earth’s version of Alex Danvers. Dinah relates to this new hero, who like Laurel was a lawyer who became disenchanted with the system’s incompetence and corruption. However, she reminds Mari of Tarantula and Power Girl distrusts her. It’s not until Manhunter shares her mission to take down illusory villains Visionary and Lady Spellbinder that the rest of the team begins to trust her. Barbara discovers that Visionary is part of a corporation, the Silicon Syndicate, owned by villainous individuals and headed by Calculator. Together they take down Visionary, but Lady Spellbinder, who is particularly vicious and doesn’t care about her partner, escapes to warn the Syndicate the Birds are onto them.


	11. Season 2, Episodes 17-20

#  [Episode 2.17: Bird’s Eye View](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296882952/episode-217-birds-eye-view)

The Syndicate blackmails Calculator, telling him he must kill the Oracle within 24 hours or they will kill him. After several botched attempts, especially because Lady Spellbinder refuses to work with him now that he’s on the outs, he decides instead to arrange to kill the other Syndicate members. The Birds are forced to split up to capture the Syndicate members (and prevent their deaths), keep Barbara safe, and take on Lady Spellbinder, whose powers they find overwhelming. This is especially the case when, having caught on to the Calculator, the Syndicate members set a reciprocal target on him and send Lady Spellbinder to kill Oracle for them.

 

#  [Episode 2.18: Power Lines](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296881452/episode-218-power-lines)

Having taken down the top of the Syndicate, the Birds for a moment hope they’ve taken care of it all. Unfortunately, however, a criminal-for-hire and his activist girlfriend come after them. The Electrocutioner, who worked for Blockbuster in Bludhaven and then joined the Syndicate after the Battle for Bludhaven, thinks the Birds have it in for him. He conspires with his girlfriend Plastique, an Earth-2 explosive metahuman who came over with Zoom’s army like Dinah, to get rid of the Birds. His suit is as quality as Manhunter’s and things are definitely about to heat up.

 

#  [Episode 2.19: Fox and the Birds](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296879722/episode-219-fox-and-the-birds)

At the climax of the previous episode, Electrocutioner and Plastique stole Mari’s totem before bombing a pub down around her. Mari struggles to escape, and then struggles with losing her memory and her powers. Meanwhile, Electroctuioner and Plastique take the totem to an Apokoliptan organization called the Intergang. There Knockout, eager for revenge for Scandal’s pseudo-death, convinces the others to help her use the totem to turn the Birds against each other. They only successfully manage to control Dinah and Power Girl, because of their being from different ‘planets,’ but they create a major struggle with those two members almost destroying the reluctant Helena, Evelyn, Tatsu, and Barbara. It’s only through Mari’s will-power to remember and retrieve her totem that the team is saved.

 

#  [Episode 2.20: Fly Away](https://avbirdsofprey.tumblr.com/post/150296877847/episode-220-fly-away)

A mysterious government insider steps forward to destroy the Birds. Katarina Armstrong, a former school-rival of Barbara’s, is the Spy Smasher, who outranks Lyla Diggle within the government. She frames Barbara for the Haven Rock attack of Arrow’s fourth season, and argues that Dinah should have been prosecuted for her role with Zoom’s army. She is ready to have Tatsu deported, as she is not an American citizen. And she argues Power Girl is both too powerful and not _really_ an American citizen regardless. She does, however, want to enlist both Helena and Mari into the Suicide Squad, against their wishes if necessary. Although Helena is ready to run away with the rest of her team, Mari feels responsible for the events of the last episode, which Spy Smasher is using to validate her cause, and worries about her totem being used against her friends ever again. Eventually, the team convinces Helena and Mari to stay, as sleepers, within the U.S. government, and to do so willingly so Katarina can’t wire them like the old Suicide Squad members. Lyla requests that Lady Blackhawk helps the Birds running away escape, and Richard Dragon leaves with them, although neither McKenna nor Nightwing can make it out with them. Just before the plane leaves, Power Girl notices Pandora’s Box onboard, and when she opens it, she is dragged through dimensions to Supergirl’s world.


End file.
